Conventional stereo video capture systems are often limited by available hardware. When using these conventional systems to capture stereo video images based on parallax, a large amount of manual corrections may be needed. Sometimes, it even requires repeated manual attempts before a video capture system can operate at a reasonable quality level. So, in many cases, the captured stereo video images may not have a desired parallax. An undesired parallax associated with stereo video images likely causes a viewer some discomfort when watching the stereo video images. Further, if the captured video image has an undesired parallax, the stereo video images may need to be corrected later, or may need to be captured later, which may result in waste of time and resources.
When shooting stereo video images using conventional systems, a stereo video monitor is often used to check the quality of the stereo video images captured by the conventional systems, such as a stereo camera, in real-time. However, when a user finds low quality stereo video images, the user needs to manually adjust the stereo camera based on the user's experience. Further, because the significant size-difference between the stereo video monitor's small monitor screen and a large screen for displaying the stereo video images to a viewer(s), it is difficult to detect certain undesired parallax that may appear in the large screen while watching the stereo video images on the small monitor screen.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.